Halo 2: High-Priced Wealth
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Cortana can handle indexes - stopping the truth depends on you.


The master lowered a gravity lift in time and saw the ghost containing the barbarian chief Tatarus and the prophet of the truth flying away. He went to the compassionate prophet, who was not killed by the Pod's contagioner.

John-117: "Your friend. Where did he go?"

The merciful prophet: (weak) "Earth... accomplish what we started. And this time, none of you will... lag behind..."

The owner pulled the flood out of mercy and popped it up. Compassion gave a crying and death that was strangled. Cortana's hologram appeared on Mercy's throne.

Cortana: "The structure, in the center of the city... It's a forerunner's ship! The truth is going straight to it! If he leads the covenant fleet to Earth, they won't have a chance. You must stop him!"

John-117: "The Brute has an index. There are Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring."

The view shows the tower falling near Amber Clad.

Cortana: "If he does, I will detonate Amber Clad's reactor just as it did in the fall. The explosion will destroy the city and the ring. It's not a very original plan, but we know it will work."

The owner reached for her.

Cortana: "No, I don't want to risk a remote explosion. I need to stay here."

Then the chieftain and Cortana watched the cockroach crash on the platform, and soon the flood battles in the spacecraft formed.

Cross the goal

Cortana: "The flood-controlled spacecraft is flowing down the city! The creature under the library... that 'Gravemind'... used us. We are just a shift. At Amber Clad always Its intended carrier. There is a pipe that connects the tower to the ship. Go back inside. I will take you there."

A large number of flood fighting forms attacked a pair of Jiralhanae near the gate, leading to the mausoleum tower. Two other rafts flew over the platform, one of which gave up a pair of flood carriers before they flew away, one down to the lower zone and the other to high speed.

If the chief spends too much time fighting:

Cortana: "We don't have time to do this, Chief. Truth's phantom is approaching the forerunner's boat."

A pair of Unggoy escaped the door and was chased by a form of combat. The chiefs fought past and met a group of Jiralhanae in the next room. The flood will soon come from behind Jiralhanae. The chieftain fought all the way and soon reached the upstairs gravity lift.

Cortana: "Once you get to the top, I will disable this lift. This will slow them down... I hope."

After the chieftain reaches its peak:

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "Do we let the flood consume our holy city? Turn high charity into another poor urticaria? No enemy can withstand our power. The flood will also fail."

The chief went through a room with a dead Sangly and a dead Kig-Yar, coming to a huge open room. He stood on a corner platform while other similar platforms were around the room. The Spartans noticed a large pile of stained glass, taken from every world given by the covenant. Below, the arbitrator's mausoleum barely sees the mist around it. The chieftain watched several forms of flood fighting and a group of Yanme'e and a Jiralhanae clashed on a distant platform.

Cortana: "I will do my best to slow down the launch sequence, but there are some things in the ship... a counterattack. It is very powerful for a covenant structure."

If the chieftain stays in the meeting room for too long:

Cortana: "There is no time to enjoy the ceiling. 's Phantom has arrived at the Forerunner."

More Yanme'e entered the area from the other side and fought the flood and the owner. The chief activated a series of gravity bridges and moved them to the other side of the chamber. He defeated several battle forms and left the area. When he enters the next room:

Please, let yourself be at home

The principal found that the flood had begun to invade the city, and the beginning of the process would eventually turn the high charity into a flood hive. Flood biomass is attached to the wall, and the air is darkened by flood spores, making navigation difficult. Signs of continued fighting can be seen everywhere, and the covenant and flood bodies are scattered around. He passed through a flood-filled corridor and then another man who fought against the floods and covenants. Eventually, he entered a garden-like area, patrolling the covenant led by Jiralhanae.

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "The parasite does not defeat the forerunner... it will not defeat us."

Gravemind: "A arrogant creature! Your death will be instantaneous, and we will be infinitely progressive!"

The flood will soon appear and participate in the existence of the covenant. The chieftain can fight against all enemies present or try to escape. After passing through another dark corridor, he appeared in another garden-like area. This time, only the flood can be seen.

Cortana: "The security system in this part of the tower is very powerful."

The prophet of truth (speaker): "Whoever is troubled by fear, pay attention. I am the prophet of truth... I am not afraid. Noble pity is by my side. His wisdom advice is always in my ear. in."

Gravemind: "We are together, now... two bodies, in a grave."

A group of oats entered a broken window and looked at the huge room the chief had passed. Insect aliens participate in the flood. Several huge flood tentacles can be seen outside the window (probably part of Gravemind). Leaving the room, the chief arrives at another cross section, then turns left and faces the elevator.

Cortana: "Obviously these are private residences of the Prophet class. Their internal sanctuary."

sacred

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "This crisis will not be our end. It is only the last obstacle before the journey and redemption!"

The chieftain entered the temple. The covenant position consisting of Unggoy, Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae, including several Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen, appeared in the far door of the room to defend the internal sanctuary. The Covenant forces hid behind multiple fixed shield generators and crates. The flood will soon invade the temple and clashed with the covenant. The chieftain finally broke through and entered the inner temple, where it was also plagued by flood biomass. Several covenant bodies were scattered around.

Cortana: "Brute and Elite boats communicate with each other around High Charity. I have no choice, Chief. I can't delay the launch sequence for a longer time. The next elevator will take you to the pipeline. Hurry!"

The chieftain let it enter another gravity lift and bring it to the top. A green conveyor, you can see the pipeline extending to the distance of Forerunner Dreadnought. Multiple flood forms attacked a pack of Jiralhanae.

Once again, there is feeling

Cortana: "I know that the Covenant is very good at reusing Forerunner technology, but it's great... they have been using the Forerunner's engine as the city's energy. The ship is not launching like it is going away; Decoupling from the grid of high charity - stopping the truth, this is the most important!"

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "Now is the time of our liberation. In an instant, we will become... as the gods."

Cortana: "You know this plan - you have to grasp the truth, I have to deal with the index. Go!"

The prophet of truth (speaker): "If you will shake, know this... the last effort is everything left."

Cortana: "Forget the flood, you have to get on the boat!"

If the chieftain continues to mess up without boarding the ship.

Cortana: "I can't go with you!"

Cortana: "I have to stay here, chieftain!"

Cortana: "Emirates, leave me!"

Cortana: "We don't have time, Chief! Enter the pipeline!"

Cortana: "Just jump in now!"

The chief jumped into the pipeline.

The chiefs walk through the duct at a very high speed - a tube of green energy. When the forerunner Dreadnought started firing, the catheter disengaged and John rushed toward the vessel through a large portal, and as the pile of doors closed behind him, his armor shone with scratches.

CortanaCOM: "Emirates, when you reach the earth... I wish you good luck."

John-117: "Through the truth..."

CortanaCOM: "Don't let girls be a promise..."

Cut to Cortana on the outside balcony

Cortana: "...if you know you can't keep it."

Cortana watched the ship rise and exited through the top of the high charity, where the Jiralhanae control and the Sangheili-controlled vessels continued to destroy each other. Soon, the fearless number entered the sliding space and disappeared.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
